Not a Cliché
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: SeeWooClara―Kesalahpahaman, pertemuan, dan pertandingan. Permainan, teman, dan takdir. Bukan kisah klise dua insan yang bertemu karena sebuah tabrakan di lorong sekolah. Tapi kisah tak biasa dua insan berbeda negara yang bertemu karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Selalu bertemu dalam permainan. Karena ada takdir yang menyertai. /Request dari Saenatori/


Kisah klise dua manusia saling cinta berujung manis dengan bumbu drama? Clara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu tersedak steak daging.

Kisah klise pertemuan dua insan dengan ujung membahagiakan dan drama di sana sini? SeeWoo terkekeh geli. Dan berguling-guling di atas lantai.

Mereka terkikik geli tak peduli. Karena tak semua kisah klise berujung manis dan membahagiakan, dengan tambahan drama yang membumbui di sana sini. Seperti kisah mereka. Kisah dua insan berbeda negara yang bertemu di satu negara karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Bertanding dan terjebak dalam permainan konyol yang membuat mereka saling kenal. Hingga menjadi teman, dan mulai mengakui eksistensi takdir.

Kisah mereka bukan kisah klise manis berujung bahagia dengan bumbu drama. Karena kisah mereka tak akan berakhir. Kisah mereka tak memiliki akhir, tak memiliki ujung. Kisah mereka akan terus belanjut, berputar, dan bersambung. Sampai kapanpun. Baik di dunia fana maupun dunia sana.

Karena mereka terikat oleh takdir.

* * *

Not a Cliché

/

 _Vocaloid isn't mine_

/

 _Request from Saenatori_

/

 _Warning_ : Typo(s), gaje, bahasa gak jelas (mungkin) rakyat menjurus gaul(mungkin(lagi)), EYD susah ditemukan, alay, lebay, gak keren, gak banget, plesetan bahasa yang tak terduga, dkk, dll, dst.

/

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Tiga jam. Oke tiga jam. TIGA JAM. **TIGA JAM. T.I.G.A.J.A.M!** Tiga jam seorang gadis ideal bak model macam Clara Eclaire menunggu di bandara. Hanya untuk menunggu sesosok mahkluk spesies manusia yang dipanggil kakak untuk menjemput. HMPH! Mana sudi Clara. Hey! Siapa yang sudi menunggu berjam-jam lamanya di lautan mahkluk sejenis dengan kondisi kelaparan? Bagi Clara itu neraka, mengerikan, menyeramkan, horor, _thriller_ , dan sejenisnya.

Clara hanya lapar kok! Bukan durhaka. Serius.

Diam-diam dia membenarkan sebuah iklan dimana orang bisa berubah ketika lapar. Padahal dulu Clara menjadikannya bahan _bully_ an dan lawakan di kelas. _Sst…jangan bilang ke produsennya ya. Clara hanya ngelucu kok._

 _..._

 _Clara. Tunggulah beberapa menit lagi, aku sedang di jalan. Oh ya, aku memakai celana panjang dan jaket_ hoodie _ya! Warna biru kehitaman._

Di lihatnya lagi pesan terakhir, maksudnya dalam beberapa jam ini, dari kakaknya. Bruno Eclaire. Melihatnya hanya membuat Clara ingin memakan ponsel. Hih..

"Clara! Clara! Clara!" _Wait_ , Clara mendengar suara mistis di belakangnya. Seperti ada yang memanggil namanya gitu. Daripada penasaran, Clara langsung menengok. Mungkin lelaki _ikemen_ yang Ia jumpai. Lalu, lalu, lalu…..aaaaaaa….aaa…...

Sudahlah Clara sedang lapar. Jadi tingkat kehebatan delusinya menurun.

"!" Clara menganga. Di sana, berdiri seorang lelaki tinggi yang menggunakan celana panjang dan jaket _hoodie_ berwarna biru kehitaman yang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya. Berdiri menghadap ponselnya.

Tunggu…

Tinggi.

Jaket _hoodie berwarna biru kehitaman._

 _Celana panjang._

HOHHH INI KAKAK YANG DITUNGGUNYA?! HOHHH…..Clara sudah siap menyumpah serapahi _kengaretan_ jemputannya.

"BRUNO! Kamu _tuh_ ya! Tiga jam aku nunggu kamu datang. Kamu bilang cuma beberapa menit! Kamu tahu aku kelaperan nunggu di sini hah?! Yang kamu lakuin ke aku itu, JAHAT!" Clara berdiri di depan lelaki yang diyakininya Bruno itu.

"…" Orang-orang menatap mereka. Sedangkan lelaki itu menengadah. Membuka _hoodie_ nya dan terbengong-bengong.

"Pertengkaran kekasih 'kah?"

"Ihh…yang perempuan serem ya."

"Loh..yang laki-laki kaya boiben ya!"

"Ihh tampan!"

"Kurang bqua mungkin…"

Begitu percakapan orang-orang yang Clara dengar.

" _What?"_ Clara melongo. O-orang yang ia teriaki tadi…

BUKAN BRUNO ECLAIRE! BUKAN KAKAKNYA ASTAGA!

"A-ada a-air mineral?" Dengan begonya Clara bertanya dengan tampang seperti orang baru lahir kemarin.

" _What do you mean?_ "

"…" Orang ini sedang nyanyi 'ya?

"U..ugh… _I'm sorry sir."_

"HEH APA KAMU BILANG?! _SIR_?! HEH SAYA MASIH MUDA YA MBAK! SORII!" Lelaki itu berteriak tepat di depan wajah Clara dengan tidak terima.

"HAH? APA KAMU BILANG MAS? ORANG MANA SIH KOK MANGGIL MANGGIL MBAK?! SAYA JUGA MASIH MUDA YA! BODI KAYA MODEL GINI DIPANGGIL MBAK?! SORI AJA YA MASS!" Clara balik berteriak tak terima. Maaf saja, Ia wanita spanyol cantiK dipanggil mbak? Sebutan dari mana itu? Walau Clara juga tidak tahu mas itu sebutan darimana, sih.

"MAS APA ITU MAS? MAKANAN DARI JEPANG YA? YAUDAH SIH GAUSAH MARAH-MARAH GAK JELAS. UDAH SALAH ORANG, MALU MALUI DASAR ITEM! NGAKU MODEL BODI KAYA LINGGIS PRODUK GAGAL GITU." Songong juga ya lelaki putih di depannya ini. Belum tahu Clara Eclaire rupanya ya…

"APASIH?! BEGO LU YA? MAKANAN JEPANG APA NAMANYA MAS?! IKAN MAS? IH SIAPA YANG MARAH-MARAH SITU YA YANG TERIAK TERIAK GAJELAS. SIAPA SURUH MIRIP KAKAK SAYA?! DAN APA INI GAK ITEM! INI EKSOTIS EKSOTIS WOY! BUTA LU YAK?! INI BODI MODEL OII!" Clara ingin memenggal kepala ini orang serius. Bawa-bawa kulit eksotisnya lagi.

"Diem deh, dasar item. Lagi paer nih!" Lelaki itu memasukkan ponselnya. Orang-orang yang tadi menonton bubar dengan cekikikan.

"Ngaca woy! Ini eksotis, bukan item, plis! Siapa yang suruh manggil-manggil nama hah?" Clara capek berteriak. Memilih ikut duduk di sebelah lelaki itu.

Lho?

Halah peduli amat. Yang penting Clara duduk.

"Manggil nama? Hoh maaf saja ya. Saya manggil _avatar_ saya di _game_ _doang_ kok! Ih geer." Entah Clara harus malu atau marah. Nadanya itu lho, _ngajakin_ berantem banget.

"Ya-ya siapa suruh kaya orang manggil..hmph!" Clara berpaling.

"Gak usah sok sok _tsundere_ deh, gak cocok tahu." Lelaki itu mencibir. Ingin sekali Clara melemparnya dengan koper, sebelum dering ponsel yang berbeda berbunyi.

"Halo? OH! KAMU YA BRUNO! DI MANA, DARI MANA AJA KAMU NO?! AKU NUNGGU 3 JAM SAMPAI KELAPARAN KAMU TAHU GAK?!" Langsung saja Clara berteriak kencang pada si penelpon.

"Halo…SEEU! ITU KAMU?! DI MANA KAMU? KAKAK SENDIRI DIBIAR NUNGGU KELAPERAN? DASAR DURHAKA KAMU 'DIK!" Clara dan lelaki itu saling menghadap.

"…"

"…"

"ARGHH SIYAL DIA KEJEBAK MACET!" Tanpa disangka-sangka, mereka meneriakkan hal yang sama. Jepang ada macet juga ya?

Oh iya. Baru ingat. Katanya ada gadis berambut _teal_ yang diikat _twintail_ nangis di tengah jalan karena sepatunya di lempar ke sungai pinggir jalan oleh manusia lebih ajar.

Katanya lagi ada lelaki bersyal biru dan berambut pink yang menghibur.

D.I.T.E.N.G.A.H.J.A.L.A.N

Heh dasar.

"….kurang ajhar manusia itu…terus aku harus kelaparan di sini..begitu maksudnya? HAH?!" Clara berceloteh sepanjang waktu. Mengutuk kakaknya yang kurang ajhar itu. Sebenarnya lapar, cuma dia memprioritaskan mengutuk kakak dibanding lapar. Setelahnya Ia janji akan bermarathon ria menuju restoran atau café terdekat.

"Adik siyalan. Ingin kubuang poster poster biasnya ya. Heh tunggu saja sampai di rumah. Ku obrak abrik semua barangmu. TUNGGU SAJA!" Beda lagi dengan lelaki pirang di samping Clara. Ia berdumel sembari bermain PSP. Rautnya nampak kesal namun tangan masih menari nari di atas PSP. Sesekali berteriak "Mati kau mati!".

 _TAP._

Clara menengok garang. SeeWoo menoleh kesal.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGIKUTIKU HAH?!" Keduanya berteriak dengan lantang. Urat urat kesabaran sudah putus, dengan gerakan kilat mereka mengambil barang masing masing dan melesat cepat.

Brak!

"Pak saya duluan yang masuk ke taxi!" Suara Clara melengking di depan kaca taxi. Sang sopir hanya menunjukkan wajah penuh persekongkolan.

"Heh mbak! Yang duluan itu ya saya lihat _dong_!" Lelaki itu entah kenapa merasa nyaman dengan sebutan mbak, walau entah kosakata mana itu.

"Diem aja deh mas. Yang duluan saya. Gak lihat kamu?!" Begitu juga dengan Clara. Dengan nyaman memanggil mas walau tak tahu bahasa mana.

"Hush..hush..sudah sudah. Kalian jangan bertengkar di taxi saya. Begini saja, kalian naik berdua dan biayanya saya beri potongan bagaimana?" Si supir angkat bicara dengan bahasa antah berantah. Manusia itu selalu meminta nilai ekonomis yang lebih, selalu memilih jalan efisien yang efektif. Jadilah tergiur tawaran supir taxi satu ini.

"YA!"

Brmm…

…

…

…

* * *

DONG!

Clara jengkel. Sangat jengkel. Lebih jengkel dari sepatunya yang dilumuri mentega lalu Ia didorong untuk _ice scating_ di kelas.

Masa'

Masa'

"KAPAN KAU AKAN BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU HAH?!" Bukan. Itu bukan Clara yang berteriak. Serius bukan. Inginnya sih berteriak begitu. Tapi manusia uhuktampanuhuk berambut pirang di sebelahnya sudah mencuri kata-katanya.

"APA APA APA KAMU APA HAH?! YANG MENGIKUTI ITU KAMU BUKAN AKU HEH TIDAK SUDI AKU BERLAKU SOPAN PADAMU!" Itu Clara. Dengan kalimat sinetron. Kenapa Clara jengkel? Jelas, lelaki menjengkelkan tadi di bandara juga berhenti di café yang sama dengan clara. SAMA! SAMA ! SAMAA!

"Diem bisa gak mbak? Lagi laper gausah komen yang macem-macem dulu. Bhai!" Wut? Apa katanya? Alay banget ya tuh cowo.

Batin Clara dendam.

Yasudah, karena lapar, Clara tak peduli ada lelaki pembawa aib itu di dalam. _Toh_ , kursi ada banyak 'kan?

"…"

"…"

 _WAT DE FAK_ INI NAMANYA OII!

Iyasih. Kursinya banyak. Tapi yang kosong cuma satu.

Dan sudah diduduki oleh lelaki pembawa aib siyalan itu tadi.

Hati Clara hancur. Sangat hancur. Tolong kuatkan Clara ya Tuhan.

"Cih. Kau lagi." Cibir lelaki itu.

"Diem deh mas. Lagi laper gausah komen macem macem. Gak peduli mas mau kasih saya tempat duduk di depan mas atau gak. Saya tetep ambil. Yang bayar juga saya." Jawab Clara acuh tak acuh. Benar kok. Clara tak peduli. Clara hanya ingin makan sampai kenyang.

Gratis juga kalau bisa sih ya.

"HALO SEMUANYAAAAA! HALOHAA APA KABARR?!" Sampai suara cempreng menggelegar di seisi café. Menunda acara pilih menu Clara, dan lelaki di sebelahnya juga sebenarnya. Siapa coba yang cari mati?

"HAII KAMI ADALAH SI KEMBAR KAGAMINE YANG BERUMUR EMPAT BELAS TAHUN! DAN KAMI PEMILIK DARI CAFÉ INI! NAH _MINNA-SAN_! AYO BERKUMPUL!" Clara mendelik. Umur empat belas tahun? Mentang-mentang masih muda. Mau pamer ya dek? Clara punya salon kecantikan di saat dia belum lahir. _Walau secara teknis itu adalah warisan di saat Clara besar nanti, peduli amat, yang penting punya Clara._

"! AH! Nah~ kami ada _event_ spesial hari ini~~ untuk semua yang ada di café ini, APAKAH KALIAN INGIN MAKAN GRATIS TIDAK KENAL WAKTU DAN DENGAN SIAPA SAJA SELAMA SEMINGGU?!"

"MAUUUU!" Rusuh. Semua pelanggan yang ada di sana naik ke atas kursi. Berbeda dengan si kembar Kagamine yang berdiri di atas meja bar. Para pelanggan berkoar-koar sembari mengibarkan serbet makan.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Eh…

Tunggu.

"DEK! GRATIS?! SEMINGGU DEK?! SERIUS KAMU DEK?!" Clara yang sudah _connect_ , segera berdiri dan naik ke atas kursi. Bertanya dengan noraknya.

Ingat Clara hanya ingin makan sampai kenyang dan kalau bisa gratis?

Salahkan batinannya yang harus ditepati.

"IYA TANTE! TANTE MAU 'KAN?!" Jawab keduanya kompak dengan binar-binar mata bahagia.

"JELAS DO-" Tunggu.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! DENGER TUH MBAK! DIKATAIN TANTE SAMA ANAK KECIL! TAMPANG TUA KOK NGAKU MODEL? HAHAHAHAHA!" Tanpa disangka-sangka, lelaki siyalan di dekatnya tertawa kencang-kencang hingga berguling-guling di lantai café.

TERANG SAJA CLARA BARU SADAR DIKATAI TANTE OLEH BOCAH EMPAT BELAS TAHUN!"

"Aaa…aa… "

"UHUK! Lupakan yang itu. Nah…jika kalian ingin, kalian harus memenangkan sebuah _game_ yang dilakukan BERPASANGAN BEDA GENDER YEAYYYY!" Lupakan dengkulmu?! Clara protes besar-besaran dari hati. Tak terima dipanggil tante dan ditertawakan lelaki siyalan di bawah kursi yang Ia naiki.

 _Hell yeah_!

"Sudahlah..hah…aku hanya mau makan dan tak tertarik." Lelaki itu selesai tertawa dan kembali duduk tenang di kursinya. Kembali membuka daftar menu dan mulai asik memilih. Tak peduli orang-orang menatapnya aneh.

"Ho~~ tak tertarik ya? baiklah. YANG MENANGKAP BOLA BISBOL INI HARUS IKUT BERMAIN! KALAU MENOLAK AKAN DIKENAKAN BIAYA SEPULUH KALI LIPAT! MUAHAHAHA!"

Syut~

Hup!

"Eh…apa?" Lelaki itu terpaku dan bingung sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada bola melesat cepat ke arahnya, tak sudi kepala pirang bersinarnya dicium bola, tentu refleknya bekerja dengan baik.

"NAH! OM DI SANA HARUS IKUT MAIN! YEYY~~~" Si kembar yang lelaki berteriak lantang menggunakan pengeras suara. Lelaki itu masih mengerjap bingung.

Seperti ada yang mengganjal.

Seperti ada yang harus diprotesi.

Seperti ada hal yang ganjil.

Seperti ada hal yang pantas diomeli.

Tapi apa?

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! DIPANGGIL OM OM OLEH BOCAH KEMBAR EMPAT BELAS TAHUN?! TAMPANG BOIBEN DARI MANA MASS?!" Suara tawa Clara menggelegar. Tertawa dengan kencang seperti apa yang lelaki tadi lakukan terhadapnya.

Masih _loading_ , lelaki itu bersiap meledak sepertinya.

"HAH?! GAK MAKASIH DIK!" Bukan marah pada Clara, lelaki itu justru menyembur tak sudi ikut _event_ apalah namanya yang terdengar uhuk alay uhuk.

"HA . RUS . I . KUT . KA . LAU . TI . DAK . MAU . BI . A . YA . SE . PU . LUH . KA . LI . LI . PAT!" Dieja dan ditekan, si kembar bergender perempuan tersenyum licik. Lelaki itu bungkam. Tak tahu mau berkata apa. Dia kalah. Iya. Uangnya untuk beli _game_ dan _stuf stuf_ nya. Bukan untuk bayar denda berkedok pajak ini.

"Cih."

Berdecih, lelaki itu pasrah ikut dibawa-bawa dalam permainan keramat ini. _Feeling_ nya, ini permaian konyol yang memacu adrenalin.

"Nah~~ atur atur… satu meja untuk satu pasangan berbeda gender ya. Bebas dan _random_!" Tiga detik setelah ucapan itu keluar, café menjadi rusuh. Dalam sekejap, meja meja sudah dipenuhi oleh berpasang-pasang orang.

Menyisakan Clara dan lelaki siyalan di depannya.

Berdua.

Itu artinya mereka berpasangan.

CIH!

Tuh 'kan…memacu adrenalin. Pikir lelaki itu sewot.

"Jadi _game_ nya sangat mudah _minna-san_. Kami akan berikan semangkuk besar ramen ekstra pedas dengan sepasang sumpit. Juga segelas besar jeruk hangat sebagai minuman. Dengan satu sedotan berujung dua." Yang lelaki berucap dengan senyum. Disambung kembaran perempuannya, yang menyeringai penuh maksud.

"Lalu…..peraturan mainnya adalah. Kalian harus makan ramen itu dengan bantuan sumpit di awal. Siapapun bebas jadi yang pertama dalam pasangan kalian. Contoh! Si om yang duluan, lalu dilanjut si tante. Nah mereka akan makan ramen itu dengan mulut yang terus menghisap ramen. Ujung satu dengan ujung lain mie, diusahakan jangan putus ya! Kalian harus bekerja sama secara tidak langsung. Karena ujung satu dan ujung lainnya pasti ada di antara mulut kalian, jangan sampai _kissu_ loh~ walau tak apa sih. HIHIHIHI" Horor! Horor sekali permainan ini. Batin Clara gregetan.

"Nah nah…tangan kalian akan diikat kebelakang setelah selesai mengambil ramen dengan sumpit. Jika kalian merasa butuh minum, minumlah jeruk hangat itu secara bersamaan. Tapi untuk memulai makan lagi, tidak boleh menggunakan sumpit lagi~~ HAHAHAHAHA!" Kembaran yang lelaki tertawa nista. Diikuti yang perempuan.

Bagi Clara ini horor.

Bagi lelaki itu ini neraka penuh terror.

Bagi para pelanggan yang lain ini seru dan asik!

Artinya Clara dan lelaki ini waras setidaknya.

"YAP MULAI!" Heh apa apaan?! Baru juga diumumkan. Tapi Clara memberikan kesempatan pada lelaki siyalan di depannya menggunakan sumpit.

Melempar tatapan mengancam, lelaki itu seakan mengirim pesan berupa :

"Kau putuskan, mati kau setelahnya."

Clara tak akan putuskan, dasar siyalan! Dia sedang lapar juga! Dia ratunya makanan pedas! Dia cinta gratis! Jadi tak ada alasan kalah.

Merah padam. Wajah orang orang menjadi merah padam. Pedas. Sangat pedas. Kentara sekali lelaki di depan Clara tak kuat makanan pedas. Pandangannya sudah berkaca-kaca dan melirik-lirik jeruk hangat di sebelahnya.

"Kau minum minuman itu, tamat riwayatmu siyalan." Clara melotot ganas. Mengirim pesan melewati kontak mata. Tak ingin usahanya sia-sia. Tak ingin terlihat makin konyol dengan memakan ramen dan megambilnya dengan mulut.

Menjijikan.

Tapi ini sebuah hiburan,

LELAKI ITU TAMPAK INGIN MENANGIS! CLARA MENIKMATINYA! HAHAHAHA!

"…"

"HAH PEDASS!" Tiga pasangan tumbang. Di susul yang lainnya. Kini tersisa lima pasangan.

Oh, si kembar Kagamine memberikan batas waktu. Tepat sepuluh menit lagi, waktu berakhir.

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

"YEAH AKU MENANG AHAHAHAHAHA!" Waktu habis, yang lainnya tepar dan sprint ke toilet, Clara berdiri di atas kursi dan memutar mutar serbet. Sedangkan lelaki di depannya menenggak habis jeruk hangat. Clara? Hoo…dia tak butuh sama sekali. Dia kuat.

"SELAMAT TANTE! OM! KALIAN GRATIS MAKAN DI SINI SEPUASNYA KAPANPUN DENGAN SIAPAPUN SELAMA SEMINGGU!" Kembaran itu berlari menuju Clara dan lelaki tadi(yang sudah setengah sadar), menyerahkan dua kartu tanda pengenal. Mungkin sebagai bukti.

Heh Clara tak peduli. Clara _free_. Makan gratis coy!

"Eh sebelumnya nama anda siapa tante?" Terlalu gembira, Clara menghiraukan panggilan tante untuknya.

"Clara Eclaire. Orang Spanyol. Pernah tinggal di Jepang saat kecil. Dan mulai sekarang akan menetap di Jepang." Jawab Clara sembari memamerkan kartunya pada pelanggang yang mulai sibuk berlarian mencari toilet.

"Kalau anda, Om?" Terlalu lelah, lelaki itu tepar dengan mulut hampir berbusa. Keringat membanjiri.

"Se….SeeWoo. Kim SeeWoo. Asli Korea, SMA di Jepang. Hah…hah….tinggal di Jepang mulai sekarang." Hohhh…jadi namanya SeeWoo ya? orang Korea…pantas putih.

EITS! BUKAN BERARTI CLARA MENGAKU DIA HITAM YA! KULITNYA EKSOTIS! HMPH!

* * *

SeeWoo berjalan-jalan di sekitar mall. Menemani adiknya untuk berbelanja barang barang tentang biasnya. SeeU adiknya, ngambek setelah SeeWoo benar benar merusak segala macam _property_ di kamar SeeU. Mama marah, papa menyalahkan. SeeWoo yang sudah lulus kuliah terpaksa mengalah.

" _Oppa!_ Ayo ke sana sepertinya ramai…" SeeU menarik SeeWoo yang mulai lelah di seret ke sana kemari.

"Pameran Game." SeeWoo seakan hidup kembali. Kerumunan ramai ini ternyata adalah pameran game! OH YEAHHHH _GAMER_ SEPERTINYA MEMUJA TEMPAT INI!

"EH KYAA!" SeeU berteriak histeris ketika SeeWoo menariknya. Menerobos kerumunan dan sampai di sebuah _stand_.

" _Your Avatar is Your Waifu_ " Wajah SeeWoo berbinar ketika membaca plang _stand_ di depanya. Sebuah judul _game_ yang SeeWoo mainkan dengan sepenuh hati. Oh yeah.. _waifu_ nya menunggu di dalam.

"Wahh! Rachel! Mikara! Clara! Tzuzuki! Eriel! Minami! Hana! Aria! Riela! Catriss!" SeeWoo seakan hafal nama semua karakter yang ada di sana, SeeU pusing tujuh keliling. Ini apa sih?

"Dan…ARA?! ASTAGA _WAIFU_ KU YANG SANGAT SUSAH KUDAPATKAN! ASTAGA DI SINI KAU SAYANG?!" SeeWoo berteriak norak saat mendapati sebuah _dakimakura_ dengan gambar perempuan _moe_ menuju _loli_ dengan pose _kawaii,_ rambut coklat platina yang diikat satu di sebelah kanan. Baju mini berenda-renda.

Ini surga SeeWoo!

"Tuan ingin mendapatkan edisi terbatas ini dengar gratis?" Tawar sang penjaga. Kontan, SeeWoo mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu menangkanlah _game_ ini!" Penjaga itu menunjuk sebauh mesin karaoke. Ah gampang.

"Berpasangan dengan perempuan." Cih kecil. Ada adiknya di sebelah—

Nya?

"SEEU KAU DI MANA?! ADIK DURHAKA SIYALAN!" Maki SeeWoo frustasi. Pupus harapannya. Sampai—

"Aduh Bruno kau cari apa di sini?" Suara perempuan yang familiar merengsak masuk ke telinganya.

"Aku cari beberapa poster. Kau tunggu di sini." Dan suara berat lelaki.

Past!

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"CLARA?!" Teriak SeeWoo tak percaya.

"KAU SEEWOO?! DASAR SIYALAN!" Berbeda dengan SeeWoo yang terlihat antusias bertemu, Clara beteriak garang. Tanpa diduga, SeeWoo memeluk bahu Clara erat dan tersenyum pada penjaga tadi.

"Lihat? Ini temanku. Aku akan bermain dengannya.." Clara melotot. Teman katanya? Hah apa? Ap-

"Ssst…kali ini bantu aku. kutraktir kau makan sepuasnya nanti. Seminggu telah lewat 'kan untuk makan gratis di café itu?" Bisik SeeWoo di telinga Clara. Tergiur, Clara tak kuasa menolak.

"Damai?" Tanya SeeWoo.

"Damai."

"Teman?"

"Teman."

"Oke apa permainannya?"

"Kalian harus berkaraoke sebagus mungkin sambil berpose seperti apa yang layar tunjukkan. Kalau poin melebihi 75, selamat anda menang!" SeeWoo berbinar, Clara merinding.

Dua jam mereka bermain. Clara lelah, SeeWoo masih antusias. Mending kalau posenya normal. Ini?

"GANTENG DIKIT CEKREK! GANTENG BANYAK CEKREK! GAN…TENG BANGET, CEKREK CEKREK!" Ini orang sengklek. Batin Clara dendam.

"Ngumpul bareng temen cekrek." SeeWoo merangkul Clara.

"Senyum bebek cekrek." Clara memaksa senyum alay. Berpose alay bin _najis_. Cuih kalau bukan demi traktiran Clara tak sudi.

"Menatap masa depan~~" SeeWoo mengeratkan pelukan sambil membentuk gelombang naik turun dengan tangannya yang bebas. Gila.

Pikir Clara.

" _Your points : 250! Congrats!"_

" _OH YEAHHH! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"_ SeeWoo berjingkrak-jingkrak. Menari berputar dan mengelilingi Clara.

"Traktiran sekarang!" Bosan bergerak terus, Clara menyeret SeeWoo yang memeluk haru _dakimakura_ Ara- _chan_.

"Loh…di mana Clara?"

"Eh.. _Oppa_ ditinggal ke toilet di mana?"

* * *

Festifal makanan.

Clara pasti datang. HMPH! Tiketnya murah meriah, Clara bisa makan sepuasnya tanpa si kakak menyebalkan mengawal!

Walau agak menyusahkan juga setiap ingin memakan atau meminum sesuatu. Harus ada tantangan yang dilakukan sesuai pemilik _stand_ ajukan.

Heh. Untuk Clara itu bukan masalah besar.

Mulai dari menggoda kakek kakek yang lewat. Berpose ala kucing garong. Menyanyi dan mengumpulkan 15 koin (SUARA CLARA 'KAN BAK ARTIS KOREA..YEAH!). Menari hula hula. Menggendong kodok. Lempar lembing. Panjat pinang. Dayung sampan.

Eh?

Ah pokoknya begitu tantangannya, Clara lewati.

Demi makan tentunya.

Tapi…kali ini tantangannya berat.

Berpose manis, cantik, imut, dan natural dengan seorang pria yang memfoto.

SIAPA YANG HARUS CLARA MINTAI TOLONG?!

"Permisi, saya ada tugas lapangan untuk mengambil gambar di festifal ini. Boleh saya foto?" Sebuah suara khas negara asing terdengar. Telinga _sensitive_ Clara membuatnya menoleh.

"SEEWOO?! OH TEMANKU AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG! BANTULAH AKU!" Clara menghambur pada SeeWoo yang nampak _shock_.

"KAU?!"

Jadi ini takdir mereka. Selalu bertemu dalam permaian dan situasi aneh dan konyol. Terjebak sebuah pertandingan.

Kisah mereka bukan kisah romansa klise. Tapi kisah tak berujung tanpa roda putaran.

Karena mereka terikat takdir.

Takdir yang berujung air.

Tak berwarna, tak bisa ditebak. Karena tak ada ujung yang terlihat.

* * *

"Clara kali ini bantu aku dalam festival _game_! Jadilah pasanganku untuk menyamakan skor dengan pasangan lain!"

"SeeWoo! Lelaki siyalan kau! Kubilang mi instan rasa ekstra cabai! Bukan mentimun! Nanti kita kalah _game_ nya! Aku tidak bisa belanja gratisan nanti..siayalan!"

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Errr-

Nggg...mmm...hnghhhh...

Gatau gatau gatau gatau- kalau gantung maaf. Ini request dari kak Sae-Saenatori.

HAE KAK MAAF PUBLISHNYA NGARET MAAF YAA

Maaf kalau ceritanya rada-rada. Tapi semoga _reader_ menyukainya ya!

Dan untuk bagian cewe nangis di jalan-itu Miku dan Yuuma( abaikan rambut biru si Kaito). Asupan saya.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MAAF NYELIP.

...

...

Satu lagi. Untuk Syn Utrom dan CN Scarlet, maaf masih proses saya lagi ada _challenge collab._ Ada lomba cerpen dan KIR. Jadi padat. Tapi bakal saya _publish._ Untuk OHAYOU...sabar 2-3 chap bakal selesai. Makasih!

* * *

Kurami-


End file.
